


Bumbling Bakers

by jadehqknb



Series: Holy Poly Christmas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of burn, Multi, baking gone wrong, but nothing graphic, kitchen disasters, whiny boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi is reminded why he shouldn't leave Tetsurou and Tooru unsupervised.Especially in the kitchen.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Holy Poly Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Bumbling Bakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



Daichi’s nose wrinkles as he enters the apartment, pulling his scarf from around his neck to hang up on one of the pegs near the door. “What’s that smell?” he calls, already stepping towards the kitchen. 

A tirade of cursing answers his question followed by the sounds of slamming and squawking. 

He hurries to the kitchen as the smell intensifies from slightly singed to full-blown smoke. 

The sight that greets him is something to behold. Tetsurou is covered in what looks like flour frantically whipping a towel in the air, intent to fan out the smoke now billowing from the hell hole that used to be their oven, but he’s just swirling it around the room. 

Clad in oven mitts, Tooru reaches into said hell hole, pulling what Daichi assumes is a baking sheet from its depths only to yelp in pain and let go of the tray, sending the cremated remains of cookies crashing to the ground. 

“Ow! Ow, ow, ow!” Tooru moans, cradling his hand. 

Daichi slams the oven door shut, but it’s too late. 

The fire alarm starts blaring.

Cursing, Daichi hurries to get a ladder, eager not to cause a panic in their building. He scrambles up the rungs, yanking the alarm down harder than he meant, sending it to join the mess on the ground. Oh well, at least the screeching has stopped. 

“OW!” Tooru wails again. 

Well, some of the screeching. 

“Oh my god, it’s not that bad!” Tetsurou snaps. 

“How would you know? You weren’t burnt by the oven of Satan! And none of this would have happened if you’d set the timer!”

“You were supposed to set the timer!” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Daichi yells, his head pounding. They both stop and stare at him as though they’ve only just realized his presence. 

“Dai-san!” Tooru exclaims, a needy whine lacing his tone as he holds out his arm, the burn on his wrist beginning to rise. 

Daichi sighs, working to calm down. Getting angry isn’t going to help and the burn does look painful. He takes Tooru’s hand, examining the injury and tsking at its redness. 

“Come on,” he encourages, pulling Tooru away from the carnage towards the bathroom.

“You are so not leaving me to clean up all this by myself!” Tetsurou shouts after them. 

“Just get started!” Daichi snaps over his shoulder. 

He only just catches Tooru sticking his tongue out at their grousing boyfriend and gives him a glare. “If you’re gonna be a brat, I’m not helping you.” 

“No, Dai-san, I need you, I can’t wrap it myself,” Tooru insists, still whining. 

Rolling his eyes, Daichi continues leading him to the bathroom. He turns the taps, guiding Tooru’s wrist under the flow of ice-cold water and kisses his cheek as Tooru hisses. 

Burns really are no fun. 

“Just keep it there for a bit, I’m going to go check on Tetsu,” he says, kissing his temple for good measure. 

Tooru thankfully doesn’t protest. 

Re-entering the kitchen, Daichi finds Tetsurou grumbling under his breath as he sweeps up the burnt cookie remains. 

Without a word, Daichi picks up an oven mitt and retrieves the still hot sheet from the ground, frowning at the prominent burn on the tile. Well, there goes their deposit. He drops it in the sink, turning on the tap to start cooling down and begins wiping down the countertops. They clean in silence for a few moments more before Daichi asks, “So… what happened?” 

Tetsurou sighs as he dumps the load of the dustpan into the trash. He sets down the pan and rubs his forehead, smearing cookie ash in to mix with the flour and Daichi has to bite his lip not to chuckle. “All we wanted to do was bake you some cookies and,” he stops, waving his arm around the room for explanation. 

“All hell broke loose?” Daichi asks, stepping closer to rub Tetsurou’s back. 

“Yeah, that’s obviously putting it lightly.” Tetsurou looks at him, his eyes tired and sad and it pushes out the last remnants of irritation in Daichi’s heart. 

Tetsurou leans in, clearly looking for a kiss but Daichi chuckles as he holds him back by his chest, outright laughing at his pout at the denial of his kiss. “You’re a mess, Tetsu, kisses later.” 

“Promise?”

Daichi looks around the kitchen. “Only if you finish this up.” 

“Daichi! My arm is going numb!” Tooru wails from the bathroom. 

“Such a drama king,” Tetsurou gripes, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, you didn’t see the burn, it’s pretty bad,” Daichi admonishes. He takes pity, finding one clean spot on Tetsurou’s collarbone and lays a kiss there. “Be good and keep cleaning. I’ll be back soon.” 

Daichi smiles when Tetsurou nods then turns to head to the bathroom where he finds Tooru leaning against the sink, his wrist still under the water. 

“You could have taken it out and put cream on,” he says, turning the tap off and patting the area gently to dry it. 

Tooru just pouts, tossing his head and flipping his hair. “I wanted you to do it.”

“Finally, some honesty,” Daichi teases, but he pulls out the first aid kit regardless. A few snaps has it open and he pulls out the burn ointment. “Sit down honey.” 

Complying, Tooru plops onto the closed toilet seat and closes his eyes with a hiss as Daichi begins to gingerly dab on the cream. He works quickly but gently, adding a pad and wrapping it with gauze. When he’s done, he lays a gentle kiss to it. “There,” he says, looking up at Tooru’s face, his eyes softening to find tears swimming in Tooru’s. “Oh honey, does it really hurt that bad?”

Tooru shakes his head. “I mean, yes, it hurts like a bitch, but,” he takes in a shaky breath, averting his eyes to the wall, “we just really wanted to do something nice for you and look what happens.”

“I know,” Daichi replies, rising from his crouched position, “and I appreciate the thought.”

“That’s just what people are taught to say,” Tooru grumbles, rubbing his eyes. “We made a mess of everything, including ourselves.” 

“Come on,” Daichi encourages, tugging Tooru to his feet by his uninjured hand into his arms. “Go change your clothes and start getting the bed warm for us. I have to help Tetsurou finish cleaning up.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Daichi returns again to the kitchen, pleased to find the work almost done. The smell is still lingering, but the majority of the mess is gone. “Alright, go take a shower, change into PJs and snuggle with Tooru. You two need some time to yourselves to make up. I’ll be there soon.”

Tetsurou nods, leaning down to peck the top of Daichi’s head then shuffles to the bathroom. The door shuts and Daichi smiles when he hears the water start up. He turns on the oven clean function, finishes wiping down the counters and throws away the shattered fire alarm. 

Which reminds him that he has to email the maintenance manager to get another installed. He is not looking forward to the conversation but it must be done. Before he can talk himself out of it, he pulls his phone and emails him right away. 

By the time he’s done with everything the shower has ceased and he can hear murmurs of talking from the bedroom. He smiles, glad to hear his boyfriends making amends. They all have stressful lives and it can get easy to take things out on each other. 

Tired but feeling grimy, Daichi takes a quick shower, opting for just PJ pants because he knows he’ll be sandwiched between the two of them once he climbs into bed. 

As expected, when he enters the room, he finds both Tetsurou and Tooru reaching for him with sleepy eyes. He rolls his eyes but with a fondness clear on his face as he pulls the covers back and rolls over Tetsurou to land between the two of them. 

Near instantly they’re on him, snuggled to each side. He runs his fingers through their hair, pressing kisses to their foreheads. 

“Love you, Dai,” Tetsurou says around a yawn. 

“Love you,” Tooru echoes.

“Love you both, too. Tomorrow, we’ll try baking again but this time without the burning.” 

They both groan, whispering apologies and Daichi laughs, planting kisses to silence their protests. 


End file.
